


Practice Makes Perfect

by Twilit



Series: Quadrants Explored [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: yup, that's me<br/>TG: dave strider, cocksucking champion of paradoxspace</p><p>-and/or-</p><p>TG: goddamn how do women fucking walk the next day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TG: yup, that's me  
TG: dave strider, cocksucking champion of paradoxspace

Words dave Strider never though he'd hear himself speak. And this is how it happened.

\---

TG: yo, lalonde  
TG: help an ectobro out here  
TT: Well isn't this most peculiar. It is not often one dave Strider is so forthcoming with his pleas for my assistance. I find myself most curious as to the reason.  
TG: so  
TG: youre all knowledgeable and shit about troll biology  
TG: from bumpin uglies with kanaya  
TG: school me in xenobiology  
TG: what i gotta look out for   
TT: ...  
TT: What.  
TG: look dont make me spell it out  
TT: Oh no, Mr. Strider, I most certainly will make you spell it out. Word by excruciating word. I will have your suffering served to me cold for that egregious breach of mine and Kanaya's privacy.  
TG: goddamn woman  
TG: three years later and youre still a coldhearted monster  
TG: ok so  
TG: tz and me are getting serious  
TG: like beyond the making out base and on to the full score endzone  
TG: sittin on the hand-up-shirt line  
TG: whereever that is  
TG: and i gotta know  
TG: whats waitin for me in her pants  
\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum! --  
TG: yo lalonde  
TG: dont leave me hangin  
TT: Oh I certainly don't intend to, Dave. I merely had to cease my convulsions and inquire if Kanaya could help me back into my chair after answering her queries as to whether or not I was, in fact, laughing myself to death.  
TG: oh fuck you  
TT: I'm sure Terezi would have something to say about that.  
TG: ok yeah  
TG: i deserved that  
TT: In any case, if you are certain that this is what you want, I will keep this brief to spare us both the embarrassment.  
TT: Trolls are hermaphroditic and so have both male and female organs, and identifiably so.  
TG: yeah thats what i was afraid of  
TT: Your homophobic tendencies aside, this is actually a good thing for you as it makes them extraordinarily easy to please.  
TG: was that a crack at my sexual abilities  
TT: Dave you have no sexual abilities. You are an admitted virgin.  
TT: In any case, I base this off the fact that neither did I when Kanaya and I made love the first time and I found it quite easy to bring her to climax. Others have reported similar.  
TG: yeah im not even gonna ask about what others  
TT: Good.  
TT: To continue, with both male and female parts, you have your pick of which to interface with but be aware, trolls' sexual needs are linked to both.  
TT: And while you may bring Terezi to climax quite easily stimulating her nook as you would a human female, you will find that her bulge remains hard and will require equal, ah, servicing  
TG: are you fucking kidding me  
TT: Why no Dave, I would never kid you about fucking. Especially not when it could endanger your first time.  
TG: so what youre saying  
TG: is that i gotta take terezi's cock one way or another  
TT: Bulge, dave. It is a far more accurate descriptor.  
TG: yeah ok bulge  
TG: mind  
TG: mind uh givin me a run down on what to expect appearance wise here  
TT: Well we are certainly sufficiently embroiled in this discussion that further detail would not colour my complexion to any further appreciable degree.  
TT: The bulge and nook begin as a mound, similar to the human mons pubis.  
TT: Upon arousal, the bulge expands in a fashion comparable to its name, unwrapping from the nook.  
TT: Roughly the shape of a human penis, it is generally more muscularly corded and is vaguely reminiscent of a vine-wrapped bough.  
TG: damn girl you just described half a bajillion hentai  
TT: I will admit  
TT: the thought had crossed my mind more than once.  
TT: Further to that, I should warn you that the bulge is prehensile in a limited manner  
TG: k all the bajillions now  
TT: Quite.  
TG: lay it on me rose what shade of red you sportin now  
TT: A comparison between me and a cherry could be made with little objection from my camp.  
TG: yeah thought so  
TG: anything i need to know about this nook  
TG: razor sharp teeth or some shit  
TT: Not quite.   
TG: oh goddammit  
TT: Well, in Terezi's case there very well may be.   
TG: yeah tell me about it  
TG: kissing the bitch is like making out with a bag of knives  
TT: If we could move along from your bloodplay fetishes, the interior of the nook is lined with minute flagella, originally evolved to better mix mating's resultant slurry.  
TT: They have rather pleasant side effects on penile members, I'm told, at the cost of requiring a more, ah, manoeuvrable appendage.  
TG: right thats it  
TG: my nonexistent sex life is officially fap material for pasty faced teenaged virgins  
TT: You are, of course, referring to yourself.  
TG: fuck i walked right into that one  
TG: this is how fucking nervous i am about this shit  
TG: dave strider: officially plussed  
TG: i am a shame unto my house  
TG: goodbye dearest ectosis  
TG: im off to fucking kill myself out of shame and terror  
TT: Dave, cease your melodrama. Everyone's first time is awkward and terrifying. Surely I do not need to cite further pity platitudes to make it clear that you are not some special snowflake on account of engaging in intercourse with another species.  
TT: I cannot believe I just typed those words.  
TG: yeah welcome to my life  
TT: Regardless, if you are so uncomfortable with the idea of having to handle Terezi's bulge, which I suspect is the core of your distress, I would suggest a simple remedy.  
TG: oh thank fucking god good news  
TT: Practice.  
TG: ...  
TG: fan fucking tastic

\---

About the time the fifth banana broke at the back of his mouth and nearly choked him to death, Dave realized that this shit just wasn't going to do it for practice. He considered freezing them to give them more rigidity, but did he really want an ice cold pseudo-dong going down his throat. NOPE.jpeg

Mulling over the implications of frozen bananas, freezing, and being the fucking Knight of Time, it hit him like a goddamn particle travelling at an unobservable but definite rate that exceeded the speed of light. He was a fucking genius.

FTG: goddamn right we are fucking geniuses  
FTG: now get over here and give little dave some attention

Oh, the irony.

\---

Days later Terezi was on his bed and he was proving just how goddamn nimble his tongue could be by not getting it cut to pieces in her saw-toothed maw. Her weight pressed him down and she rode lightly on his hips. His hand crawled it's way up under her shirt and along her ribs. His short nails dragged slowly against the troll's tough skin and she broke the kiss to murmur into his neck.

GC: H3Y COOLK1D  
GC: IF YOU K33P TH4T UP 1 4M NOT GO1NG TO B3 H3LD R3SPONS1BL3 FOR MY 4CT1ONS  
TG: whoa now i dont want you getting in trouble for breaking some freaky murderlawyer codes  
GC: TH3R3 TH3R3 D4V3 L3G1SL4C3R4TORS HAVE 3XC3PT1ONS 4ND 1 WOULD H4PP1LY 1NVOK3-  
TG: bluh bluh stop talking

And with that his hands went to work and suddenly Terezi couldn't answer because her face was full of her shirt as he pulled it over her head. As her hair fell back over her eyes, she felt the human beneath her roll them both over onto her back. Her hands tangled in her shirt but when she tried to extract them, dave firmly held them where they were. She regarded him with confusion and could smell delicious candy red eyes behind glasses that had slipped down a little.

TG: i aint the one with cuffs so thisll have to do

Then he kissed her and she stopped struggling and let herself fall into the building warmth. Dave seemed to know exactly where it was building, because one hand held her arms above her head and the other traced patterns on her stomach. Flutterinsects spawned in her abdomen and her breathing sped up as the pattern slipped lower and the tips of his fingers dipped below her pants' waist. Dave's kisses traced their way down her neck and across her chest. She was flat as a board, but her perky nipples were as sensitive as anyone's. Quick breathing turned to gasps as he took one into his mouth.

Soon she was squirming and trying to get her hands free again, but his grip around her wrists through the shirt was firm. Gasps turned to a high-pitched shriek as he bit and pulled lightly on the nipple. Deft fingers fumbled briefly across her pants and she felt the button pop free. She whispered his name once more before he claimed her mouth again. They kissed deeply and when his hand finally let go of her wrist, she wrapped her arms around his neck, shirt and all.

Her leg came up between them and rubbed gently at his crotch. She could feel his hard bulge and relished his soft moan into her mouth. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

GC: H3Y D4V3  
GC: 4R3 WE...?  
TG: yeah  
TG: yeah we are  
TG: if you want  
GC: BLUH BLUH STOP T4LK1NG

And she rubbed his bulge again. Never let it be said that Dave Strider couldn't take a hint. He hooked his thumbs into her pants and slowly pushed them over her sharp, curvaceous hips. He followed them down, pausing to nip at a nipple and elicit a gasped giggle. He reached her hips and kissed his way across them. From one bony peak of her pelvis to the other, he left a line of feathery kisses that more than once caused her breath to hitch, and her hips to buck. Then she was kicking free of her pants and he realized he couldn't put this off any longer. alright strider game face on

He took bright teal panties between his teeth and dragged them. His nose filled with a half-familiar musk that was wholly alien and hers and yet somehow clearly denoted sex. He lifted the elastic fabric over her bulge and it wormed its way free. He kept his cool. He could see what Rose meant about similarities and not. Flushed the particular shade of her blood and already wet with her precum, it was wider than he expected, but about as long. No foreskin, which he hadn't considered and it occassionally writhed in ways that disturbed him. But he was Dave Strider, so he kept his cool and admitted to himself that, yeah, maybe it aroused him too.

Doing away with her panties with his hands, Dave kissed the inside of her thighs and made his way up to her nook. His first hesitant lick at it drew a moan from Terezi and he was pretty sure he heard her shirt rip. More confident, he licked a long, slow line from the bottom of her nook and up the shaft of her bulge. There was a cry of OH FUCK, further tearing and the bulge twitched away from him. He took a hold of it with one hand like he'd practiced and with little ceremony took her into his mouth. There was a positively filthy groan and he felt Terezi's claws in his hair.

Circling the head of her bulge with his tongue, he stroked the length of it experimentally. With no foreskin he wasn't su- no wait she was groaning louder, not a bad move then. The bulge pulsed and wormed about a little like his cock could never have, but it was hardly uncontrollable. He took her deeper and let his tongue circle more of her before sucking a little. Now Terezi's claws tightened a bit and started to push him down. The claws he wasn't ready for, but for the push he was. With a slight wince, he let himself be lowered as much as he felt ready before resisting. Terezi took the hint and left him to work his magic. She was melting in his heat as it was. The boy felt like delicious, wonderful lava around her bulge and she stroked and scratched at his hair.

Dave meanwhile put his free hand to work and let one finger play against the outside of her nook. The surprised yelp and buck nearly caused him to choke, but he held on. Gradually he lowered himself and inserted a finger. Good lord she was wet. And quivering. Apparently the dual stimulation was proving a bit much. Despite the extensive training he'd subjected himself to on either end of his timeline of sex, his jaw was already starting to hurt from taking her extra girth so he wasn't exactly disappointed that she was getting close. As wet as she was, he slipped another finger in and curled a bit.

Terezi let out a howl that was somewhere between a cackle and a groan and fuck him if it wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever heard. Her bulge pulsed hard once and some material hit the back of his throat while she pushed him lower. Damn, she was trying to hold back. He let himself go down, suppressing his reflex like a boss. Then he fought back and withdrew while sucking and fucking her nook. His lips curled up at her mumbled “NOOO, D4V3” before lowered himself at speed, meeting her thrusting hips. Before letting her throat fuck him, removed his hand from the shaft and tweaked her nipples. The troll was so far gone, there was nearly no stopping her. All he had to do was roll the twisting bulge around in his mouth as she thrust up into his mouth and throat. A third finger joined the two in her nook before he noticed the low keening from Terezi.

Then her bulge pulsed once, twice, three times and hard. His mouth filled with her slurry and he pulled himself off her. He was lucky that he'd been half off already, because he hadn't been ready for the volume. Instead of choking, he coughed once and swallowed because goddammit, he was a good boy. As it was, some still dribbled from his mouth.

Terezi lay splayed below him, staring into nothingness, bare chest heaving. He lowered himself slowly and let himself rest on her chest. After a while Terezi regained her composure.

GC: D4V3.  
TG: sup tz  
GC: TH4T W4S 1NCR3D1BL3  
TG: yup, that's me  
TG: dave strider, cocksucking champion of paradoxspace  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW MUCH ABOUT YOUR CULTUR3 AND TH1S SORT OF TH1NG DAV3  
GC: BUT 1F 1 4SK3D YOU TO FUCK M3 W1TH YOUR BULG3 DO YOU TH1NK YOU COULD  
TG: goddamn but I could get used to a girlfriend with double the appetite

His pants came off in a second and his shirt was generously removed by the troll. She snuck a lick of his face, cleaning herself off him and he caught her mouth in his. His cock twitched with need and he started to spread her bony legs before she wrapped herself around him. How perfectly he lined up with her nook was almost heartbreaking, he would think later, but right now he wasn't thinking with his heart. One long, slow thrust and he was in and oh god he was in heaven.

Forget giving himself blowjobs, this heat was intoxicating. Terezi was ridged somehow inside and whenever he pulled out she squirmed around him. He ground into her again and she was moaning into his ear, digging her claws into his back. Pain, what pain? His cock filled her and he let himself breath in her neck for a moment. She smelled of sex and heaven and he knew then that there was nothing in the whole fucking universe that would separate them now. Rolling his hips he brought himself out and slammed into her bony hips with a force that caused her to cry his name and draw jagged marks across his back. She alternated between “FUCK M3 D4V3” and “OH GOG” and random, sensual cries.

He worked up a rhythm and propped himself up to get a better angle into her. Oh god, why couldn't he go deeper? Terezi looked up at him blindly, tongue lolling out and he couldn't take it anymore. He unwrapped her sharp legs and brought them around his neck. Terezi felt herself tighten around him, so when he groaned and slumped a little, she locked her ankles around his neck. dave pumped slower and deeper into her, pressing her legs closer to her with every thrust. Her hands clawed their way down his chest now as he slowly fucked deeper and deeper until her knobby, knife-like knees where by her chest and she had to unlock her ankles because oh gog he was so deep and hard and hitting her in places she could never reach on her own.

Dave picked up speed and with wet slapping sounds, began to fuck her over their edges. Her legs were now nearly around her head, she was so loose from pleasure. She grabbed his ass and pulled him into her harder each time, tearing new gouges with her claws. He hissed his pleasure and pain into her ear and bit at her neck. As their sweaty bodies twined into shapes they couldn't define, his breathing became ragged and Terezi reached up to pull him into a kiss. They both moaned into it, their excitement and need shared between them. Dave's pace increased and finally he broke with a gasp, oh fuck tz

When his liquid heat filled her, Terezi threw back her head so intense was the sensation. A wordless cry left her throat and then Dave collapsed on top of her. She tightened around him and came, the sensation wracking her body with waves of heat and pleasure. It went on for half an eternity and not nearly long enough. She didn't black out, but her eyes went wide and her world filled with the colours of teal and red, mixing in licentious slurry.

Eventually she regained her senses, and realized Dave had extricated himself from her legs and grasp. His bleeding form was probably the single most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and she was not at all sorry for inflicting those wounds. She curled up beside him, rested her head against his chest and languidly licked up a trail of bloody. They stayed like that for a while before Terezi spoke up.

GC: HEY D4V3  
TG: yeah tz  
GC: N3XT T1M3 I W4NT MY BULG3 IN YOUR NOOK

 

TG opened memo on board FRUITY RUMPUS ASSHOLE FACTORY.

TG: hey so  
TG: anyone know how to alchemize lube  
TG: preferably cherry flavoured  
CG: WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK STRIDER  
CG: THERE'S A LIST OF THINGS I NEVER FUCKING NEEDED TO READ  
CG: THAT WAS PRETTY FUCKIGN CLOSE TO THE TOP OF IT  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT  
GC: >:]  
CG: OH GOD FUCKING DAMMIT  
CG banned TG: from responding to memo.  
CG banned GC: from responding to memo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sticky fingers are best fingers

A faceful of pillow was not how Dave had ever imagined doing the nasty, even with Terezi Pyrope and her fucked up murder fanatasies, but here he was, hard as a rock and biting nervously into the red fabric as Terezi lightly traced patterns on his ass and whispered tauntingly into his ear.

GC: T3LL M3 D4V3  
GC: 1F YOU 4R3 B1T1NG TH4T P1LLOW SO H4RD NOW  
GC: WH4T H4PP3NS WH3N 1...

One finger slipped down his cleft, slippery and clean from the bath and lubing

GC: SL1P 1N?

After weeks of practice, they had this down to a fucking erotic art, but his cock still twitched with a jerk as one finger entered him. A whimpered groan left his mouth and a dry cackle cracked from hers.

TG: oh god tz  
TG: are you gonna   
GC: 4H 4H 444HHH D4V3

She pressed his head into the pillow

GC: 1 D1D NOT S4Y YOU COULD SP34K

Oh so that was how it was going to be tonight, murdertroll power fetishes. He could dig it. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't hot as hell. Curled up at his side, he could feel her bulge squirm needfully against his thigh. She pressed her finger into and around in him and he bucked back into her. A nibble on his ear, hot breath against his skin and she acceeded to his unspoken need and slid another finger in.

GC: D4V3  
GC: D4V3 4S MUCH 4S 1 LOV3 THE F33L OF YOUR CH3RRY R3D L1PS 4ROUND MY BULGE  
GC: 1 4M 4FR41D 1T 1S NO LONG3R 3NOUGH  
GC: 1 4M 4F41D 1 4M GO1NG TO H4V3 TO P3G YOUR SW33T HUM4N 4SS  
GC: HOW DO YOU F33L 4BOUT TH1S D4V3?

like i'm going to die of blue balls waiting for you to hurry up and fuck me goddamn, is what he thought. He knew better than to answer like that when she was like this though.

TG: whatever you want tz youre in charge

The key was making it sound completely natural and yet submissive enough to turn her crank. A seeming lifetime on LOHAC acquainted him with getting gears turn and an actual lifetime talking to Rose had taught him enough about psychology that he could read Terezi's needs like a book. His facility earned him a third finger and at that he threw back his head in a gasp. Terezi ran a sharp hand through his hair, gently scratching at the back of his head. When she began to part her fingers and spread him, he arched back further, breathing huskily and her gentle stroke continued down his back. He barely registered when she began to draw thin lines of blood.

His spine described a beautiful arch and this being Terezi she of fucking course had to lick him to experience it fully. Her fingers never left him. As she turned impossible angles around him to trace a path from his shoulders to his tailbone they squirmed within him and he with them. Now positioned in front of him, her free hand grabbed his head and held it steady.

GC: NO SQU1RM1NG 1 DONT W4NT TO HURT YOU  
GC: W3LL NOT 1N 4NY W4Y 1 H4DNT PL4NN3D >:]

As her fingers continue to ease him apart, Dave took full advantage of her positioning and put his own tongue to work around the base of her bulge and nook. Terezi gave a short GUH and a start that pulled her from his hole and for a moment he ached for her to return. That need must have communicated itself somehow because he could see her terrible maw grow in a grin.

GC: OH NO COOLK1D  
GC: YOU G3T M3 B4CK 1N YOU 4FT3R YOU F1N1SH TH3R3

His tongue wasn't like a troll's but it could get the job done. It traced a languid, sloppy line up and around her writhing bulge and then down, down and into her nook. Teal wetness covered his face and though he'd never had a chance to find out, he was sure a human couldn't taste this good. He made his tongue twitch and dance inside her and watched her muscles spasm and listened to the soft, shuddering gasps that escaped her. Terezi gripped his hair tightly, just barely enough to hurt and his intake of breath turned into sucking at her folds. Surprised, her hips bucked once and her knees went weak while Dave's mouth filled with just a little more of her.

Shakily she collapsed over him, like a bridge or jutting girders come crashing down.

GC: H3H H3H H3H OK 1 GU3SS 1 D3S3RV3D THAT  
GC: 4ND 1 GU3SS YOU D3S3RV3 TH1S

The jagged troll crawled across him, every joint like an abrasive knife. He loved every harsh angle of her, every bone and claw and oh god do i want her. But when a pair of claws grabbed his backside and parted him, he tensed up. He could feel the narrow, questing tip of her bulge seeking entrance, but

GC: 4H 4H 4HHH D4V3  
GC: TH1S 1S NOT HOW W3 PR4CT1C3D

A claw traced a ring around his hole and he could feel her small pert breasts against his back. Then her breath against his nape and her tongue around his neck. A heated whisper in his ear,

GC: LOOS3N UP COOLK1D

His chest swells with a breath pressed back into her, in then out. As he exhales, the questing bulge finds its way in him and Terezi hissed with pleasure. It's slicker, softer than her fingers but every bit as agile for the first few inches. Then it begins to widen and his grip on the pillow and sheets tighten and his head snaps down as he tightens at the sudden sharp pain.

TG: slow your roll tz  
TG: delicate human fleshy bits can't take your massive troll dong all at once

An ear-splitting cackle and then her hand is then in his hair. Wrenching his head back, she breathed 4R3 YOU T3LL1NG M3 WH4T TO DO 4G41N COOLK1D but her entrance slowed. Dave grew accustomed to the strange, twisting pleasure inside him and Terezi took his loosening as her cue to push slowly deeper. He broke out in sweat and gasping, rocking slightly back or forward to make himself more comfortable and Terezi's grip on his ass just got tighter and tighter with each movement. She canted over him and he can hear the sharp gasps of hyperventilation that almost match the twitches of her bulge.

There was a brief second as her palms spread across his ass before gripping his hips.

GC: D4V3, 1  
GC: 1 R34LLY  
GC: R34LLY   
TG: goddammit woman fucking fuck me already

And suddenly his knees gave out at the overwhelming sensation. Dave's throat felt raw and he realized it was because he'd let out a noise that by all rights humans shouldn't make. The shard-like nubs of Terezi's hips were right against his ass and her bulge was churning slowly within him. He couldn't make an intelligible sound for the haze of pain and pleasure and his cock went limp but he was as turned on as ever and oh god she's pulling out

Only to have Terezi thrust back in, eliciting another cry from his throat. Her voice intertwined with his in a filthy moan and Dave's cock twitched. She set up a pace and the rhythmic penetration at least gave Dave the structure to start arching back into her even as his minds dissolved. A hand snaked around his side and trembling claws traced soft patterns around his balls. Dave began to harden again in her hands and then Terezi was stroking him out of time with her pulsing bulge. She picked up her pace and muttered nonsense into his shoulder as thrusting turned into pounding and his voice turned into one endless groan. Pre-cum slathered her finger and lubed his bare cock as she stroked his foreskin down and gently rubbed his glans.

Terezi's knees were going shakey and the arch that Dave formed was holding her up more than they were. Her unsteady mount only increased the sensations that her bulge gave and was subjected to. Tongue lolling out, her free hand pulled Dave's head back again and the quivering shape he made below her was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen and it was driving her closer to the edge. She left his cock alone and took his hips in both hands. Her rhythm increased with her need and Dave's legs splayed out as he lost control and collapsed. The weight of her driving him into the mattress, so deep and one final time was too much and Terezi came.

Dave's world went hot and white as Terezi's bulge engorged and emptied into him. He rode the feeling for as long as he could, floating in the warmth of the strange not-orgasm as he and Terezi leaked in their bed. Her hands slowly splayed across his back and went to his shoulders were she rubbed onc,e twice and set up a soothing rhythm that had him humming. As he slowly came back from the brink he realized that as fantastic as that had been, he remained unsatisfied. And that was when Terezi ceased her massage, gripped his shoulder with impossible strength and hauled him into her lap and driving her disgorged bulge fully into him again.

One hand went around to caress his face and he idly and questioningly kissed her fingers. The other glided low and found his cock again. Stroking it slowly, she raised them both into a kneeling position and set her bulge to press into him. It's not long before she found his spot, thanks to a high cry and him gripping her thighs. Partially prehensile she massaged his interior as she stroked his cock and turned him into a gasping mess, pressing back into her boney lap. Not enough, his hands grasped behind him, behind her and find her ass. Desperately he pulled her into him further. She gasped at his need and stroked him harder, faster, bringing him closer to climax. His questing fingers found her nook and entered, two from either side. That set her to grind into him as he curled his knuckles in deeper and spread her wider. Their voices turned into a mess of fuck FUCK fuck M3 FUCK me

Then Dave tightened impossibly around Terezi's bulge and she felt his cock pulse once, twice, thrice. He came into her fingers and his fingers twitched madly inside her bringing her to her second orgasm around his digits. In a shambling heap they fell back onto the bed. An impossible, comfortable mass of human and troll, they passed into the half-sleep of lovers until morning.

Whereupon Dave declared that

TG: nope  
TG: not getting up  
TG: not even attempting a semblance of it  
TG: goddamn how do women fucking walk the next day

**Author's Note:**

> Cranked this out drunk off my ass, please feel free to vape me on mistakes  
> I should probably get a beta for this shit  
> Stay tuned for hot troll-on-human pegging  
> And then maybe some non-erotic feelings jams assuming I can pull my fucking mind out of the gutter  
> Pfffahahaahah yeah sure


End file.
